<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Not Asking by christchex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867263">I'm Not Asking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex'>christchex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Hipsters, M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, feral scarf wearing deer boys, fuck lists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon is a punk rock god and Tim's pretty sure he's just the boy in the scarf.</p><p>[Podfic.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Not Asking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767197">I'm Not Asking</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenanigans/pseuds/Shenanigans">Shenanigans</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recorded because I turned 30 in quarantine and really, because I wanted to. Thanks to the lovely Shenanigans for being in my life and for writing fics I love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fic: I'm Not Asking</p><p>Author: Shenanigans </p><p>Cover Artist: christchex</p><p>Summary: Kon is a punk rock god and Tim's pretty sure he's just the boy in the scarf.</p><p>Link to the podfic can be <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1D6BeuikMxdFQgscHNc3rAvdjQHAZYBxR/view?usp=sharing">found here</a> or it can be streamed below.</p><p>Song: Waterloo Sunset by The Kinks.</p><p>Please leave feedback with the author if you enjoyed this fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767197">here</a>. Kudos and comments are appreciated.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-765046742">christchex</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-765046742/im-not-asking-pod">I'm Not Asking</a></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        A [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha">TheLordOfLaMancha</a>
 Log in to view.
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>